Team Kiseki no Sedai And Team Densetsu Day
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai adalah tim klub basket yang terkenal sangat kuat tapi bagaimana jika ada tim klub basket yang tak begitu terkenal tapi dapat menyaingi Kiseki no Sedai? Nah, dari sinilah cerita keseharian kedua tim tersebut dimulai...
1. Team Kiseki no Sedai Vs Team Densetsu

** Team Kiseki No Sedai And Team Densetsu Day**

**.**

**.**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**

**This story is owned by me**  
><strong> Rated: T<strong>  
><strong> Pairing: Generation Miracle x OC<strong>  
><strong> Genre: Humor, Romance<strong>  
><strong> .<strong>

** .  
>Enjoy it!<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Team Kiseki No Sedai Vs Team Densetsu.**

Klub basket SMP Teiko adalah sebuah tim yang sangat kuat, klub tersebut mempunyai hampir seratus anggota dan telah memenangi tiga kejuaraan berturut-turut dan diantara catatan cemerlang mereka ada lima generasi keajaiban yang dikenal sebagai Kiseki No Sedai dan ditambah sang bayangan tetapi ada satu tim yang tak begitu terkenal yang dapat menyaingin Kiseki No Sedai dan bahkan pernah mengalahkan Kiseki No Sedai satu kali dan nama tim tersebut adalah Densetsu, nah dan dimulailah Kisahnya mulai dari sini...

Di stadion basket inilah diadakan pertandingan basket Inter High dan sekarang inilah pertandingan final Inter High.

Didekat bench pemain basket Teiko berdirilah 7 orang yang rambutnya warna warni seperti pelangi (?).

"Ahhhh~ Akhirnya tiba juga pertandingan finalnya, tsu." ucap seseorang pemuda yang rambutnya kuning emas.

"Kise! Diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali! Nanodayo…" Teriak seseorang pemuda megane yang rambutnya hijau seperti daun sambil mengelap sebuah celengan katak warna hijau sampai kingclong yang katanya sih itu benda Lucky Itemnya hari ini.

"Huuwaaa! Midorima-chi hidoi, tsu!" Rengek pemuda yang rambutnya kuning emas yang dipanggil sebagai Kise Ryouta, sementara sang pemuda yang rambutnya hijau yang bisa dipanggil Midorima Shintarou hanya cuek saja.

"Huwaaa~ Midorima-chi kenapa kau cuekkin aku sih?! Hidoi, tsu!" Rengek Kise tambah kencang layaknya seorang anak kecil gak dibeliin mainan sama orang tuanya.

"Oi Kise! Kau ini berisik sekali sih!" Ucap pemuda yang rambutnya biru tua dan mempunyai kulit yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang bisa kita panggil Ahomine Dakian, eh salah…Maksudnya Aomine Daiki.

"Ehhhh? Bahkan Aomine-chi juga sama kaya Midorimachi! Hidoi, tsu!" Rengek Kise dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Grrr… Kise jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan itu! Kau tau pandanganmu yang itu sangat menjijikkan!" Ucap Aomine sambil menggeram marah dan menatap Kise dengan tatapan jijik.

"A..Apa maksudmu Aomine-chi?! Masa pandanganku ini menjijikkan?! Hidoi, tsu!" Rengek Kise lalu setelah itu dia berpaling kearah pemuda yang rambutnya merah seperti darah yang paling ehempendekehem dari yang lain…Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang raja gunting yang bisa dipanggil Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ryouta…Kalau kau merengek kearahku maka bersiap-siaplah ke neraka…" Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya dari kantung celananya.

"Bahkan Akashi-chi pun juga sama! Hidoi, tsu!" Rengek Kise dan langsung berpaling pada pemuda yang rambutnya ungu dan tingginya mungkin seperti Titan yang kaya Anime disebelah (Sementara itu para Titan yang ada di Anime sebelahpun pada serempak bersin. Semua Titan: "Hatsyimm!") Oke, balik kecerita awal.

" Kise-chin diamlah…." Ucap pemuda yang rambutnya ungu itu dengan nada yang malas yang bisa dipanggil Murasakibara Atsushi sambil memakan snack keripik kentang.

"Huweeee~ Bahkan Murasaki-chi juga sama!Hidoi, tsu! Kalau begitu…" Rengek Kise lalu berpaling kepada seorang pemuda yang rambutnya biru muda seperti langit yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan seorang gadis yang rambutnya merah muda yang bernama Momoi Satsuki yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kuroko-chi…Momoi-chi…" Ucap Kise berharap Kami-sama membuat pemuda dan gadis tersebut membelanya. Tapi….

"Sudahlah…Kise-kun…kau diamlah dan jangan merengek kepada yang lain kau terlihat seperti anak kecil." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar sambil menyesap Vanilla Shake kesayangannya.

"Benar! apa yang dikatakan Tetsu-kun! Ki-chan diam saja ya?" Ucap Momoi.

Sepertinya harapannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama…

"HIDOOOIIII~!" Ucap Kise sambil memasang muka cemberut yang menurut yang lain itu sangat menjijikkan.

Akashi pun menghela nafas, lalu dia berkata "Sudahlah…Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai…"

"Hai!" Ucap yang lainnya.

Sementara itu di bench pemain Densetsu.

"Minna! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai! Ayo bersiap- siap!" Ucap seorang gadis yang warna rambutnya merah muda yang panjang rambutnya sekitar selehernya.

"Hai!" Ucap yang lainnya.

Setelah itu para pemain basket dari Teiko dan Densetsu keluar dari bench, dan mari kita lihat komentar tiga orang yang duduk di kursi penonton yang kita sebut saja A,B, dan C.

"Hei lihat itu kan pemain basket dari Teiko yang selalu menang dalam semua pertandingan basket." Seru si A.

"Wah, kau benar dan pasti pertandingan Inter High hari ini pasti dimenanging lagi oleh Teiko." Seru si B.

"Iya…Apalagi di Teiko kan ada Kiseki no Sedai yang hebat para pemainnya jelas sekali siapa pemenangnya pada pertandingan Inter High hari ini." Seru si C.

"Benar! Aku jadi kasihan sama lawannya pasti setelah mereka kalah mereka akan dibuat putus asa oleh Kiseki no Sedai." Seru si B.

Sementara A dan C hanya menggangukan kepalanya saja.

Lalu sementara itu saat para pemain basket dari Teiko dan Densetsu mau berbaris mereka saling berpapasan dan tiba- tiba ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat kaget dengan lawannya itu.

Mulai Dari Akashi dulu yang kaget tapi dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Akari…" Gumam Akashi sambil terus menatap seorang gadis di depannya yang rambutnya berwarna merah sama sepertinya dan tingginya lebih rendah sedikit dengannya, dengan ekspresi datar.

Semetara sang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna merah tersebut itu membalas memandang datar kearah Akashi.

"Ah, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini…Onii-chan.." Ucap gadis yang rambutnya berwarna merah sambil menyeringai.

_'Eh? Onii-chan katanya?' _Batin semuanya (Minus Akashi dan gadis berambut merah)

Loading 25%…

Loading 50%…

Loading 75%…

Loading 102%… *Maaf kelewat sedikit*

_'NAAAANIIIIIII?!' _Batin semuanya (Minus Akashi dan gadis berambut merah)

Nah, mari kita lihat ekspresi para Kiseki no Sedai mendengar itu (Minus Akashi)

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar saja walaupun sebenarnya dalamnya dia sangat kaget sekali.

Kise hanya memasang wajah cengo saja lalu setelah itu dia mengucek matanya berulang kali dan membatin _'Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, tsu.'_

Midorima hanya cengo dan sampai- sampai kacamatanya melorot dan retak sedikit ditambah Lucky Itemnya yang dipegangnya itu jatuh dan pecah dan Midorima pun jadi panik sendiri.

Aomine menganga gak percaya.

Murasakibara juga menganga gak percaya sampai-sampai snack keripik kentangnya yang sedang dimakan olehnya jadi jatuh.

"O-Oi, Akashi… Ta-Tadi dia… P-Panggil… K-Kau… Oni-chan …J-Jangan- Jangan dia ini…" Ucap Aomine dengan tergagap sambil menunjuk gadis yang rambutnya merah yang tadi memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan onii-chan.

"Ya…Dia adalah adikku…Akashi Akari…"

.

.

"NAAAANIII!?" Teriak Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi)

"Hai! Watashi no namae wa Akashi Akari yoroshiku!" Ucap Akari dengan senyum manis.

_'K..Kawaii…Beda sekali dengan Akashi-chi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin…Tsu/Nanodayo.' Batin _Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi) sambil ngelirik kearah Akashi dan Akari secara bergantian.

"Akashi-chi! Kenapa Akashi-chi gak pernah cerita pada kami kalau Akashi-chi punya adik perempuan, tsu." Tanya Kise.

"Huh..Buat apa aku cerita kepada kalian? Hanya membuang waktu saja…" Ucap Akashi dengan dingin.

Sementara Kise hanya menatap Akashi dengan cemberut.

"Huh! Baka aniki…Kau masih saja membawa benda murahan dari Aho Asa itu…" Ucap pemuda yang rambutnya warna hijau seperti Midorima yang berada di depan Midorima.

"Ini bukan benda murahan tapi ini benda Lucky Item dan itu bukan Aho Asa tapi Oha Asa! Dasar baka Otouto…Nanodayo." Ucap Midorima gak terima Lucky Item dan Oha Asanya dihina sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tadi sempat merosot.

"Ehhh? Baka aniki? Baka otouto?" Tanya Kise.

"Oi…Jangan- jangan kalian juga…. KAKAK BERADIK?!" Tanya Aomine sambil nunjuk Midorima dan pemuda yang mirip dengan Midorima yang bedanya dia gak pakai kacamata kaya Midorima secara bergantian.

"Ya…Watashi wa Midorima Shinji desu…" Jawab Shinji sambil mengibaskan rambut poninya.

Dan terlihat Kiseki no Sedai kembali dikagetkan dengan adiknya Midorima (Minus Midorima).

Kuroko tetap memasang wajah poker face tetapi didalamnya dia kaget sekali.

Kise dia terlihat sangat shock berat mengetahui hal tersebut dan dalam batinnya seperti ini _'T..Tadi Akashi-chi bilang ada adik sekarang Midorima-chi…oh, Kami-sama kalau ini benar-benar mimpi cepat bangun kan aku Kami-sama, tsu!'_

Aomine makin menganga tambah lebar untungnya sih gak ada lalat masuk kemulutnya kalau ada nasibmu Aomine…

Murasakibara hanya cengo.

Akashi hanya stay cool…Yah jaga image gitu…Padahal sih dia sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

Setelah semua kembali tenang, hening yang Kise mengajukan sebuah ide gila dan aneh yaitu jika dalam pertandingan ini salah satu dari tim kalah maka tim yang kalah harus memenuhi keinginan sang pemenang.

"Jadi bagaimana, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

Akashi awalnya mau menolak tapi perkataannya langsung dipotong sama Akari.

"Menarik, baiklah… Onii-chan dan aku akan bertaruh serius…Mari kita bertaruh Emperor Eye kita ini… jika onii-chan menang kau boleh mengambil mata Emperorku ini sementara kalau aku yang menang maka aku akan mengambil mata Emperornya onii-chan…Bagaimana? Kalau onii-chan menolak taruhan ini maka kuanggap onii-chan Bukanlah laki-laki sejati." Ucap Akari sambil menyeringai kepada Akashi.

"Baiklah…Kuterima tantanganmu itu Akari, tapi kalau kau kalah jangan pernah menangis atau meminta ampun kepada onii-chanmu ini." Jawab Akashi sambil membalas menyeringai kepada Akari.

"Huh! Jangan menganggapku ini adalah seorang bocah berumur lima tahun, onii-chan." Ucap Akari sambil mendengus kesal.

Sementara para pemain yang lain hanya meneguk ludah mereka masing- masing dengan rasa tegang mendengar taruhannya Akashi dan Akari, berarti salah satu dari mereka akan mencabut matanya sendiri, sungguh taruhan yang mengerikan…

_'Akari-chi itu memang kawaii tapi…Kenapa…Kenapa…DIA HARUS MEMPUNYAI SIFAT KETURUNAN DARI KAKAKNYA YANG YANDERE?!'(_Ups, capslock jebol) Batin Kise histeris.

"Hei, Bukankah kau Kise Ryouta?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang rambutnya biru laut yang sudah ada di depannya Kise yang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

"Eh? Iya…Tsu." Jawab Kise sambil membatin _'Siapa orang ini, tsu? Kuharap dia bukan adiknya Aomine-chi, tsu.' _sambil illfeel sendiri membayangkan Aomine punya adik laki- laki tapi kulitnya putih seolah-olah itu adalah Aomine yang lagi pake bedak sampe putih sekali dan jadinya hasilnya begitu.

"Wah! Kalau begitu kau memang idola ku !" Ucap pemuda yang rambutnya biru laut itu dengan matanya terlihat berbinar- binar dan juga dengan semangat.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tsu." Tanya Kise dan sekarang dia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

_'Apakah dia fansku? Tsu…' _Tanya Kise dalam batin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau adalah orang yang kucintai." Ucap laki- laki yang rambutnya biru laut itu sambil mencium tangan kanan Kise sambil tersenyum charming dan itu telah membuat Kise rnerinding disko.

_'Apa-Apaan sih orang ini baru juga kenal tapi udah mencium tangan orang lain….A-A-Aku kan bukan gay,tsu…' _Batin Kise sambil menatap horor kearah laki- laki yang rambutnya biru laut itu yang masih setia mencium tangan kanan Kise.

Lalu setelah itu Kise cepat- cepat melepas tangan kanannya dari genggaman dan ciuman laki- laki yang rambutnya biru laut itu.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba- tiba mencium tanganku? Lagipula siapa kau? Tsu." Tanya Kise bertubi-tubi sambil menatap dengan pandangan horor kearah laki- laki yang rambutnya biru laut itu.

"Ah, sumimasen…Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepadamu…Watashi wa Kirishima Rei desu." Jawab Rei sambil menatap Kise dengan senyum yang membuat Kise kembali merinding disko lagi.

_'O-Orang ini sungguh mengerikan…Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Akashi-chi! Tsu.' _Batin Kise sambil masih merinding disko.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita buat tantangan juga?" Tanya Rei.

"Baiklah! Kalau aku menang kau harus menjauh dariku! Tsu." Ucap Kise dengan semangat sambil menunujuk- nunjuk Rei.

"Baiklah…Aku setuju…Tapi kalau aku yang menang maka kau harus kencan denganku selama sebulan penuh." Ucap Rei sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

Setelah itu Kise yang mendengarnya diapun jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Sementara itu Midorima dan Shinji…

"Baka aniki! Kita juga akan melakukan taruhan kalau kau tidak setuju aku akan membuang semua Lucky Item milikmu!" Ucap Shinji sambil menunjuk Midorima yang lebih tepat sih benda Lucky Item Midorima yang sedang dipegang oleh Midorima yang sekarang sudah pecah berantakan gara-gara tadi tak sengaja terjatuh dan sekarang tidak berbentuk katak lagi tapi hanya tinggal kepingannya saja.

"Baiklah akan kuberikan pelajaran pada baka otouto ku yang telah meremehkan anikinya ini nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menatap Shinji dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalau begitu kalau baka aniki menang kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja yang kau mau tapi kalau aku menang baka aniki harus tak membaca, menonton, atau mendengar tentang Aho Asa dan tidak boleh bawa- bawa benda murahan itu." Ucap Shinji sambil tetap menunjuk benda Lucky Item nya Midorima.

Dan Midorima langsung diam membeku dengan ada background sambaran petir tapi dia langsung sadar dan stay cool gitu.

"Baiklah…Aku setuju..Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali ini bukan benda murahan tapi ini benda Lucky Item juga yang benar itu Oha Asa bukan Aho Asa, dasar aku sudah bilang tentang ini berapa kali kepadamu? Tapi kau tak pernah mengingatnya…Benar- benar baka otouto….Nanodayo" Ucap Midorima dengan tenang sambil menaikan megane nya.

"Bukankah itu sama saja, baka aniki…Dan maaf saja kalau aku ini tidak pintar dalam mengingat hal begituan." Ucap Shinji dengan santai.

"Itu beda! Dan kau ini sudah smp! Masa kau tak bisa mengingat hal seperti ini? Benar-benar Baka otouto… Nanodayo…" Ucap Midorima setengah berteriak.

Dan merekapun mulai bertengkar dikarenakan hanya hal yang sepele(Nah,karena saya nya malas mikirin bagaimana kelanjutan pertengkarannya jadi silakan para reader imajinasikan sendiri MUAHAHAHAHA~! #PLAK!# *ditampar para reader*)Nah, mari kita lanjut saja pada yang lain.

"Hei! Kau…Bukankah kau Murasakibara Atsushi?" Tanya seorang gadis yang rambutnya putih{Tapi ini bukan berarti ubanan loh).

"Hai…Ummm, dare desu ka?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Ah! Watashi wa Yukki Shiro desu! Yoroshiku…" Jawab gadis yang rambut putih itu yang bisa dipanggil Yukki Shiro.

"Souka…Nyam…Nyam…Kalau gitu ku…Nyam…Panggil kau…. Nyam…Yukki-chin.:" Jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Maiubo nya.

"Ummm…Baiklah kalau gitu aku panggil kau Mura-kun saja ya?" Ucap Shiro dan terlihat Murasakibara tak keberatan dipanggil tersebut jadi dia hanya mengganguk saja.

"Karena yang lain juga melakukan taruhan, begaimana kalau kita taruhan juga?" Tanya Shiro.

"Terserah…" Jawab Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Kalau gitu kau mau apa dariku kalau aku kalah?" Tanya Shiro.

Terlihat Murasakibara terdiam sebentar lalu setelah itu dia melirik kearah maiubo nya lalu kearah Shiro.

"Belikan kan aku Maiubo selama sebulan penuh…" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada cukup semangat walaupun wajahnya kaya orang lagi malas sambil kembali mengunyah Maiubo nya.

Terlihat Shiro terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir.

_'Jadi dia suka Maiubo ya?…Hmmm…Cuma beli Maiubo kan? Kurasa uang jajan ku cukup untuk beli Maiubonya…' _Batin Shiro.

"Baiklah…Kalau gitu kalau kau kalah maka kau harus menjadi kendaraanku, bagaimana? Kau setuju? Tanya Shiro.

Murasakibara hanya mengagguk dengan malasnya tapi itu berarti dia setuju.

Baiklah mari kita beralih ke yang lainnya lagi…

Aomine hanya menatap yang lainnya dengan malas karena dia yang gak kenalan dengan musuh itu karena dia sendiri bingung harus kenalan sama yang mana.

"Hoi, kau yang dakian!" Ucap seseorang pemuda yang rambutnya merah.

Twich!

Muncul perempatan pada kepalanya Aomine.

"Oi! Apa yang kau maksud dengan aku ini dakian!?" Teriak Aomine sambil marah- marah.

"Loh? Betul kan kamu ini dakian?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dengan wajah tampa dosa.

"Grrr…Aku ini memang dari lahir sudah begini! Bukan karena aku ini dakian!" Teriak Aomine sambil menggeram marah pada pemuda berambut merah yang tak dikenalinnya ini.

"Oh souka…Lalu kalau gitu namamu siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aomine Daiki." Jawab Aomine dengan ketus.

"Kalau gitu kau siapa?" Tanya Aomine balik sambil dengan nada yang ketus.

"Kagami Taiga." Jawab Pemuda berambut merah itu yang namanya Taiga.

"Kagami" Ucap Aomine mencoba untuk menghafal nama tersebut.

"Oi! Bagaimana kalau kita juga bertaruh?" Tanya Kagami.

"Boleh saja…Apa taruhanmu?" Tanya Aomine yang sepertinya gak marah lagi.

Kagami terlihat sedang berpikir lalu setelah itu diapun menyeringai.

"Kalau yang kalah harus mengerjakan pr milik yang menang." Ucap Kagami masih dengan seringainya.

"Boleh!" Ucap Aomine dan dalam batinnya berkata seperti ini _'Wah lumayan nih… Kan aku gak ngerti pr mat nanti kalau aku menang pr matnya bisa dikerjakan olehnya…Hehehe' _Batin Aomine dengan nistanya.

_'Aku harus bisa menang biar pr mat ku bisa dikerjakan olehnya karena aku kan gak ngerti mat…Hehehe.' _Batin Kagami sama nistanya kaya Aomine.

Ternyata mereka berdua punya pr mat tapi sama- sama gak ngerti mat satsuga Ahomine dan Bakagami.

Yap mari kita beralih ke yang lain…

Terlihatlah seseorang gadis berambut oranye ke kuningan sedang tengah menatap teman- temannya yang lagi berbincang dengan musuh mereka masing-masing, yap! Nama gadis ini adalah Kurohime Saaya.

Saaya menghela nafasnya karena dia tak bisa kenalan karena semua musuhnya sudah kenalan dengan kawan-kawannya sementara dia belum kenalan sama sekali.

Saaya hanya menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya lalu dia berjalan untuk menyamperin teman-temannya tetapi tiba-tiba dia tetabrak dengan seseorang sampai mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan dan mengaduh bersamaan.

"Itte…Ah! Daijobu desu ka? Tanya Saaya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong orang yang tadi dia tabrak.

Orang itu menggaguk.

"Hai…Daijobu…" Ucap seseorang berambut biru muda itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko?

"Ah, gomensai!" Ucap Saaya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ie..Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Jawab Kuroko.

"Umm.. ya…Eto…Namamu siapa?

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Boleh aku panggil kau Kuroko-san?

Kuroko menggaguk sambil tersenyum tipis lalu setelah itu dia bertanya kepada Saaya "Kalau gitu…Namamu siapa?"

"Watashi wa Kurohime Saaya desu!" Ucap Saaya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kuroko hanya menggangukan kepalanya dan berkata "Kalau begitu kupanggil kau Kurohime-san."

"Ok! Dan…Oh! Apa kau dari sekolah Teiko?" Tanya Saaya sambil melihat kaus basketball yang dipakai Kuroko.

"Hai"

"Jaa kalau gitu…Kau adalah musuhku… ngomong- ngomong semuanya saling pada bertaruh….Bagaimana kalau kita juga bertaruh?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu akhirnya dia mengganguk.

"Kalau gitu kalau seandainya Kuroko- san menang…Kuroko-san mau apa? Tanya Saaya.

"Traktir aku Vanillla Shake selama sebulan penuh!" Ucap Kuroko dengan cepat.

_'Heekh? Kalau gitu kalau aku kalah aku harus mentraktirnya Vanilla shake selama sebulan penuh? Uang jajanku selama sebulan pun pasti langsung ludes habis.' _Batin Saaya yang disaat itu juga mau nangis histeris.

"B-B-Baiklah Kuroko-san…Kalau gitu kalau aku menang kau harus melakukan apa yang kumau tampa protes ya?" Tanya Saaya.

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Momoi menyamperin Kiseki no Sedai.

"Mou! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan disuruh berbaris! Kenapa kalian masih sempat-sempat saja berbincang-bincang dengan musuh?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah, maaf kami keasikan berbicara tentang taruhan dengan musuh kita. Ucap Akashi dengan tenang.

"MINNA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? SEBENTAR LAGI KITA DISURUH BERBARIS!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan (Yang membuat Capslock Princess jadi makin tambah jebol)

"Ah! Momo-chan!" Ucap Akari sambil melirik seorang gadis yang rambutnya warna merah muda dan panjang rambutnya selehernya yang sedang berlari mengarah ke pemain basket Densetsu.

"Eh? Momo?" Tanya Momoi sambil melirik kearah gadis yang dipanggil Momoi Momo itu.

"Maaf, Momo-chan tadi kami asik berbicara tentang taruhan dengan musuh kita." Ucap Akari dengan tenang.

Momo hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu kita segera ber-eh?" Ucap Momo kaget setelah melihat Momoi dan Aomine.

"Mo-" Ucap Momoi sama kagetnya.

"Hm? Oh kau…" Ucap Aomine setelah melihat Momo dengan tatapan tak kalah kaget dengan Momoi dan Momo.

"MOMO!" Teriak Momoi bersamaan dengan Aomine.

"ONEE-CHAN! DAI-CHAN!" Teriak Momo sambil berlari kearah Momoi dan Aomine dan seketika itu juga mereka yang ada disitu pada kaget (Minus Momo,Momoi,Aomine)

"Momo! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah! sebelumnya maaf onee-chan… Aku lupa memberi tau onee-chan kalau aku ini sekarang sudah menjadi maneger klub basket Densetsu." Ucap Momo sambil cengengesan.

"APA?" Teriak Momoi kaget.

"Hoo…Kau jadi makin mirip dengan Satsuki saja…" Ucap Aomine dengan santai.

"Hai!" Ucap Momo dengan pose ala orang lagi upacara hormat bendera.

"Apa boleh buat disini kita menjadi musuh…Jadi kau tidak bisa menanyakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja onee-chan! Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang maneger kok! Tak usah khawatir!" Ucap Momo dengan riang.

"Kalau gitu kita bisa saling bersaing." Ucap Momoi.

"Bagaimana kita juga bertaruh?" Tanya Momo.

"Boleh…Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang dengan uang jajannya…Bagaimana?" Tanya Momoi.

"Boleh!" Ucap Momo.

"Oi, masa kalian juga ikut bertaruh sih?" Ucap Aomine.

"Tak apa kan? Lagipula Dai-chan juga bertaruh masa kami gak boleh bertaruh?" Ucap Momoi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yah… Boleh-boleh saja sih kalian bertaruh tapi kalian kan kakak beradik" Ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya entah itu gatal ada kutunya atau apa, hanya Aomine dan Kami-sama yang tau.

"Tak apa kok… Akari- chan juga bertaruh dengan kakaknya kok lihat!" Ucap Momo riang sambil menunjuk kearah Akari yang lagi sibuk berlomba tatap tajam sama kakaknya.

"Jadi didalam pertandingan ini kami sekarang jadi musuh bukan kakak beradik lagi! Ya kan onee-chan?" Ucap Momo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Momoi.

Momoi menggaguk mantap.

"Ya sudah kami mau kembali dulu, Jaa!" Ucap Momo lalu dia bersama para tim Densetsu pada pergi mengarah ke bench meninggalkan Kiseki no Sedai.

Sementara Kiseki no Sedai…

"Minna! Ayo kita semua harus semangat untuk menang dalam pertandingan ini!" Ucap Momoi dengan semangat 45.

"Hai" Ucap yang lain dengan semangat juga.

"Baiklah…Kita harus berbaris sekarang…" Ucap Akashi.

"Uwoooo! Minna kita harus menang dalam pertandingan ini jadi kita harus semangat dari yang biasanya, tsu! Ucap Kise dengan api berkobar- kobar dimatanya dan dengan latar belakang Kise berdiri di sebuah tebing dengan ada deburan ombak laut dibelakang tebingnya dengan ditambah tulisan "Semangat Masa Muda!"

Sementara Densetsu…

Minna! Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik dalam pertandingan ini dan mengalahkan Teiko!" Ucap Momo dengan semangat masa muda yang meniru-niru dari Anime sebelah ( Sementara itu di Anime sebelah yang menceritakan tentang ninja-ninjaan, ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju ketat dan berwarna hijau dengan rambut super ngebob yang tengah latihan sambil tersenyum aneh sambil membatin"Hehe..Ada yang ingat dengan trademark ku!") Oke kita balik lagi kecerita awal…

"Hai!" Ucap Yang lain dengan semangat.

Lalu mereka para pemain basket dari Teiko dan Densetsu mulai berbaris.

Priitt!

Sang wasit meniupkan pluitnya dan berteriak "Beri Hormat!"

Lalu para pemain basket itu semuanya pada membungkuk dan berkata "Mohon Bantuannya."

Skip Time

Akhirnya pertandingan final Inter High antara Teiko vs Densetsu telah selesai dan mari kita lihat dipapan point berapa jumlah yang mereka dapatkan dan siapakah pemenangnya?

104-105

Dan terlihatlah Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang membeku ditempat masing- masing setelah melihat papan point tersebut dengan wajah seolah seolah berkata "Ini bukan mimpikan?"

Sementara Densetsu mereka tengah ber hore ria.

Sementara para penonton pada semuanya pada cengo dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya akan hal ini.

Yap! Dari kejadian diatas bisa disimpulkan bahwa kalau pemenangnya adalah tim Densetsu dan Teiko kalah….

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!" Teriak Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi dan Kuroko yang selalu stay cool dan Murasakibara yang terlihat lagi cengo .)

"T-Tidak mungkin…K-Kita…KALAH?!" Teriak Aomine dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ini pasti karena Lucky Item ku rusak makanya kita jadi kalah…Nanodayo" Ucap Midorima sambil menatap papan point dengan wajah seolah-seolah berkata "Kami-sama tolong bangunkan aku jika ini adalah mimpi!".

"Aku akan kencan….Aku akan kencan…Aku akan kencan…" Ucap Kise berulang kali sambil pundung dipojokkan dengan aura suram.

"Tidak mungkin kita kalah…" Ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah yang shock.

"Mustahil…" Ucap Akashi juga dengan wajah yang shock.

Sementara Kuroko hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tak bisa mengomentari apapun dan dengan wajah tak percaya.

Dan Momoi terlihat shock berat bahkan hampir saja dia pingsan.

"Nah, sesuai perjanjian…Onee-chan harus mentraktir aku ya!" Ucap Momo sambil menghampiri Momoi dengan ceria sementara Momoi disaat itu juga ingin nangis meratapi dompetnya yang akan langsung menjadi menyedihkan (Baca: Kosong).

"Anu…Kuroko-san…Eto…Sesuai perjanjian kau mau kan melakukan apa saja yang kumaukan?" Tanya Saaya.

"I-Iya" Ucap Kuroko ragu-ragu.

_'Aku merasakan firasat buruk.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Jaa…Kalau gitu ayo ikut aku! Minna jangan pulang dulu ya! Ada yang ingin kutunjukan pada kalian!" Teriak Saaya dengan riang sambil menarik lengan Kuroko ke ruang ganti baju.

Yang lain hanya menatap Saaya dan Kuroko yang makin menjauh dari pandangan mereka dengan bingung.

"Ne, Menurutmu Akari-chan…Apa yang akan Saaya-chan lakukan pada pemuda itu?" Tanya Shiro.

"Mungkin….Dia akan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk bercosplay baju maid…" Jawab Akari dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau sungguh yakin dengan jawabanmu, Akari-chan?" Tanya Shiro penasaran.

"Karena aku ini selalu menang maka aku selalu benar." Jawab Akari yang ikut- ikutan dengan trademark milik kakaknya sementara Shiro hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

_'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya…' _Batin Midorima yang mendengar percakapan tadi itu sambil melirik kearah Akashi dan Akari secara bergantian.

"Baka aniki! Sesuai perjanjian kau tidak boleh mendengarkan, menonton, membaca tentang Aho-Asa dan tidak boleh membawa benda murahan itu lagi!" Ucap Shinji sambil merampas benda Lucky Item milik Midorima dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sementara Midorima hanya berdiri mematung dan tubuhnya sudah pucat sekali sampai-sampai menjadi putih… Mungkin karena dia benar-benar shock.

Oke, mari kita lanjut ke yang lain…

"Mura-kun! Sesuai perjanjian mulai hari ini kau harus menjadi kendaraanku ya? Jadi setelah ini kau harus menggendongku pulang kerumahku ya?" Ucap Shiro menghampiri Murasakibara dengan riang.

Murasakibara hanya menghela nafas dan menggangukkan kepalanya dengan malas sebenarnya dia tidak mau tapi dia sudah kalah taruhan jadi terpaksa dia menuruti titah-titahnya Shiro.

Sementara itu Kagami dan Aomine…

"Hehehe..Aku menang dalam pertandingan! Oi! Dakian! Cepat kerjakan pr mat ku ini!" Ucap Kagami setengah berteriak pada Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk buku tulis mat miliknya sendiri.

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan dakian! Baka! Sini berikan bukumu!" Ucap Aomine sambil menarik buku tulis Kagami dengan kasar.

"Hei! Jangan narik bukunya kencang-kencang nanti bukunya robek! Dasar Aho!" Teriak Kagami.

"Ck, Kau ini berisik sekali sih dan…Kenapa pr mu ini malah mat?! Ukh, Aku paling gak bisa dalam mata pelajaran ini tau!" Ucap Aomine sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya dan itu membuat Kagami jadi illfeel dan mundur 3 langkah takut dirambutnya Aomine ada kutunya dan menyebar kearahnya.

"Kau ini jorok sekali sih! Garuk-garuk kepala didekatku!?" Teriak Kagami sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aomine.

Aomine hanya ber hah ria lalu diapun memutar bola matanya kearah soal-soal pr matematika milik Kagami lalu dia membacanya.

"Umm…Soal nomor 1...(5x)/(-3x)….Hekh! Kenapa soal nomor 1 nya sudah langsung keluar yang susah?! Apalagi kenapa ada huruf-huruf nyasar kesini? Bukankah matematika cuma adanya angka saja?" Tanya Aomine sambil membaca soal pertama.

"Iya kan? Yang namanya matematika itu harusnya cuma adanya angka sajakan? Kalau tidak ada huruf-huruf itu pasti akan lebih gampang!" Celetuk Kagami.

"Iya! Iya! Kalau huruf-huruf ini menghilang pasti kita gak kesulitan buat ngejawab soal ini!" Ucap Aomine setuju dengan pendapat Kagami.

Semetara Momoi dan Momo yang kebetulan lewat dekat Aomine dan Kagami mendengar percakapan Aomine dengan Kagami hanya ber sweatdrop ria.

"Aho…" Gumam Momoi.

"Baka…" Gumam Momo.

Sementara Kise dan Rei…

Kise masih pundung dipojokkan dengan aura suram sambil terus mengatakan "Aku akan kencan" seolah-olah itu adalah mantra sihir.

"Hei! Idolaku! sesuai perjanjian kau harus menepati janjimu!" Ucap Rei dengan riang.

"Mou, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan idolaku? Tsu." Ucap Kise sambil menatap rei dengan malas.

"Hm? Kau tidak suka panggilanku untukmu?" Tanya Rei.

Kise menggangukkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jaa…Kalau gitu…Bagaimana kalau aku panggil kau…Sweet honey? Lebih baguskan?" Ucap Rei sambil ngedippin matanya.

"Tidak…Panggil aku Idolaku saja…Tsu." Ucap Kise sambil illfeel setelah mendengar kalimat sweet honey.

"Eh? Padahal aku sudah payah memikirkan panggilannya tapi kalau idolaku tidak suka….Ya, sudah gak apa-apa kok." Ucap Rei.

Kise menghela nafas.

"Oh, ya! Nanti setelah Mikan-san sudah menunjukkan sesuatu baru kita kencan ya?" Ucap Rei. (Note: Mikan-san adalah panggilan Rei untuk Saaya karena Saaya memiliki rambut yang warnanya oranye seperti buah jeruk.)

"Kami-sama tolong buat orang yang bernama Mikan-san (Semua orang yang mempunyai nama Mikan:"HATSYIMM!") itu jadi lama menunjukkan sesuatu kejutan pada kami biar aku tidak kencan!" Doa Kise pada Kami-sama sambil menitikkan air mata nya.

Rei hanya menatap Kise dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini Kami-sama sedang tidak berpihak pada Kise…

"MINNA! Mitte! Mitte! Kawaii kan?" Ucap Saaya dengan riang sambil keluar dari ruang ganti baju sambil menarik lengan Kuroko.

Sementara Kise hanya berguling-guling sambil nangis dilantai meratapi nasib yang diberi Kami-sama dan Rei hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Kise.

"Umm…Kurohime-san ini…Rasanya sangat memalukan…" Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat kebawah (Baca: Lantai) seolah-olah itu adalah benda yang menarik bagi Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Kuroko-san! Kau terlihat kawaii dengan baju itu kok!" Ucap Saaya dengan riang.

"Ya…Tapi…" Ucap Kuroko yang dipotong oleh suatu suara.

CROOTTTT!

BRUKKK!

"KYAAAA!"

"DAI-CHAN KAU PINGSAN!"

"TIDAAAAKK! DAI-CHAN JANGAN MATI DULU!"

"DIA BELUM MATI MOMO-CHAN!"

"Eh? Begitu ya….Maaf…Hehe…"

"OI! DAKIAN KAU KENAPA?!"

"HEI! DIA MIMISAN!"

"UWAAA! GAWAT!"

"Are? Kenapa Mine-chin tidur disana?"

"DIA PINGSAN BAKA!"

"Hah…Aku tak menyangka kalau teman-teman (Baca: Budak-budak) onii-chan pada segitu anehnya dan nistanya…"

"Huff…Begitulah…"

"EH? APAKAH KUROKO-SAN SEGITU MANISKAH PAKAI BAJU MAID? SAMPAI-SAMPAI ADA YANG MIMISAN DAN PINGSAN?"

"Kurohime-san kau membuatku tambah malu tau…"

"EH? B-BENARKAH? MAAF!"

"HEI! SESEORANG LAKUKAN SESUATU! Nanodayo…"

"TOLONG ADA YANG PINGSAN!"

"AOMINE-CHI SADARLAH! Tsu…"

"HATSYIMM!"

.

.

KRIK..KRIK…KRIK…

.

.

"OI! SIAPA YANG DISAAT- SAAT BEGINI MALAH BERSIN SEGALA?!"

"Sudahlah abaikan saja…" *Ok, lanjut saja*

"AKH! SESEORANG CEPAT ANGKUT KE RUANG MEDIS!"

"EHHH? KAMI PARA PEREMPUAN TAK BISA MENGGEDONGNYA! KALIAN PARA LELAKI YANG HARUS MENGGEDONGNYA!"

"HUH! DASAR PARA PEREMPUAN MAUNYA ENAK-ENAKNYA SAJA KITA PARA LELAKI HARUS BERKORBAN!"

"BENAR!"

CLINGGG!

"GLEEKKK…"

"KALIAN PARA LELAKI…. CEPAT ANGKUT MAYAT ITU!"

"HAIII!"

"Hoo….Akari jadi sekarang kau sudah berani merintah onii-chanmu yah…"

"Heh! Kalau aku bilang iya, kenapa?"

"Berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati, Akari…"

CKRISSS!

"AKASHI-CHI! HENTIKAN! JANGAN BUNUH ADIKMU SENDIRI!"

"Diamlah Ryouta….Atau kau akan jadi sasaran berikutku…"

"GLEKKK!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pertarungan kita, onii-chan!"

SYUUTT! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! SRINGGG! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"HIIIIIIIII~ TOLONG KAMI DARI PERTARUNGAN MENGERIKAN INI KAMI-SAMA!"

(Nah, karena caps locknya Princess sudah benar-benar sudah jebol jadi tidak bisa digunakan oleh Princess lagi….Huwaaa~! Mama~! Minta caps lock baru! *disumpel sandal milik reader*)

Sementara itu Akashi dan Akari masih terus bertarung…Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi) dan Densetsu (Minus Akari) pada main petak umpet….#Plak!# Ralat…Maksudnya pada sembunyi dibalik bangku, takut kena gunting dan pisau yang lagi terbang-terbang diruangan itu.

Kalian semua pasti berpikir kenapa gak keluar dari ruangan itu saja kan? Ya? Ya? Ya? Y-Mnppp! *Dibekep sama reader* Ehem…Back to the topic…Jadi waktu mereka mau keluar….Ada gunting dan pisau yang tak diundang datang begitu saja dan menggores pipi mereka begitu saja yang bikin semuanya yang pingin keluar jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mooouuu~ Mau sampai kapan kita netep disini? Aku sudah bosan, onee-chan~" Rengek Momo pada Momoi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Momo-chan? Akari-chan dan Akashi-kun belum selesai bertarungnya jadinya kita gak bisa keluar." Ucap Momoi.

"Demo…Aku sudah bosan menunggui mereka selesai bertarung…" Ucap Momo dan Momoi hanya menghela nafas.

"Are? T…Tadi apa yang terjadi denganku?" Ucap Aomine yang baru sadar.

"Ah! Dai-chan kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Momoi.

"Satsuki…Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tadi kau pingsan dan mimisan." Ucap Momoi.

Dan Aomine mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang terjadi dengan otak kecilnya itu tapi…tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura hitam dibelakangnya dan saat dia berbalik…

"Ao…mi…ne/chi/chin/kun…." Ucap Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Aomine, Akashi, Momoi) dengan setiap pengejaannya diberi penekanan sambil men deathglare Aomine.

"Eh? I.-Iya...Ada apa? Dan…Kenapa dengan raut wajah kalian? Kalian terlihat seperti lagi marah…" Ucap Aomine dengan keringat dingin.

_'Aku merasakan firasat buruk…' _Batin Aomine.

"Aomine-chi! Cepat tanggung jawab! Tsu…" Teriak Kise sementara Aomine hanya ber hah ria dengan menatap Kise dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Ahomine! Cepat hentikan pertarungan mengerikan ini sebelum ada banyak korban berjatuhan lagi!" Ucap Midorima.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian…Dan jangan panggil aku AHO mengerti?" Ucap Aomine dengan ada penekanan di kata Aho.

"Aomine-kun coba kau lihat itu…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah Akashi dan Akari.

"Hm?"

SYUNGGG…

JLEB! JLEB!

"UWAAA!"

"Sekarang kau mengertikan keadaannya? Aomine-kun…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Aomine yang tegang dan berkeringat dingin karena melihat gunting dan pisau yang datang begitu saja mengarah kearahnya (Untungnya sih gak kena….).

"K-Kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar?" Tanya Aomine.

"ITU GARA-GARA KAU!" Teriak Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi dan Aomine) dan Densetsu (Minus Akari).

"Eh? Aku?"

"IYA!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"KARENA KAU PINGSAN MEREKA JADI BERTENGKAR!"

"Apa hubungannya kalau aku pingsan mereka bertengkar?"

"MEREKA JADI BERTENGKAR GARA-GARA MEREKA MEMPERMASALAHKAN SOAL SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGANGKUTMU KE RUANG MEDIS!"

"Kalau gitu…Lalu aku harus ngapain sekarang?"

"HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

"T-Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"APAPUN CARANYA CEPAT HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

"B-Baiklah…"

Aomine pun terpaksa harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Akashi yang lagi melempar 10 guntingnya mengarah ke Akari.

"Oi, Akashi…"

"Daiki diamlah…Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?"

"Aku tau kau sedang sibuk bertengkar….Tapi bisakah kau hentikan pertarungan ini?"

"Maksudmu kau memerintahku,Daiki?" Ucap Akashi sambil mendelik tajam mengarah Aomine.

"B-Bukan begitu…Maksudku…" Ucap Aomine yang terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Kau…Umm…Eto…" Ucap Akari menunjuk Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Souka…Daiki-kun cepat menyingkir dari sini aku tak mau kau terlibat dalam pertengkaran ini…" Ucap Akari.

_'Eh? T..Tadi dia panggil aku Daiki-kun? Kun? Kun? Kalau seorang perempuan memanggil seorang laki-laki dengan sebutan kun…I..Itu BISA MEMBANGKITKAN GAIRAH SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! UWOOO!' _Batin Aomine.

"Daiki-kun bisa kah kau menyingkir dari sini lebih cepat?"

"Eh? Umm…Eto Akari…B-Bisakah kau hentikan pertarungan ini? Lihat teman-teman mu pada ketakutan…" Ucap Aomine takut-takut salah bicara.

Lalu Akari melirik kearah tempat persembunyian Kiseki no Sedai dan Densetsu yang kata mereka sih sakti…Dan Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi dan Aomine) dan Densetsu (Minus Akari) pada bergidik ngeri waktu Akari menatap mereka dengan manik heterochrome nya.

"Hufff…Baiklah…Karena aku tak mau melibatkan teman-temanku (Baca: Budak- Budakku) dalam pertarungan ini… Jadi kita lanjutkannya nanti saja…" Ucap Akari.

Kiseki no sedai (Minus Akashi) dan Densetsu (Minus Akari) pada menghela nafas lega.

"Huh!" Ucap Akashi sambil memasukkan guntingnya kembali.

"Tapi…" Ucap Akari menyeringai pada onii-chan nya itu dan semuanya langsung kembali tegang lagi (Minus Akashi dan Akari).

"Ada satu hal yang onii-chan harus tepati.." Ucap Akari masih dengan seringaiannya dan berjalan mendekati onii-chan nya itu.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Deg…Deg…Deg…

"Matamu….Mata emperor onii-chan belum kau berikan padaku…" Ucap Akari dengan senyum pychotic nya.

Semua yang ada disitu menahan nafas (Minus Akashi dan Akari).

"Jaa…Akan kuambil matamu sebagai benda koleksi ku…"

Akari pun mendekati pisaunya mengarah ke mata emperor onii-chan nya.

Deg!

Tinggal 10 cm lagi.

Murasakibara menghentikan acara ritual makannya dan Kuroko mengubah ekspresinya yang awalnya poker face menjadi tegang.

Tinggal 5 cm lagi.

Semua mulai berkeringat dingin (Minus Akari tentunya).

Tinggal 4 cm lagi.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat dari biasa nya seperti lagi marathon.

Tinggal 3 cm lagi.

Akashi sudah mulai tegang.

Tinggal 2 cm lagi.

Momoi dan Momo sudah memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan mereka saling berpelukkan bak Teletubbies.

Tinggal 1 cm lagi.

Semua (Minus Akashi dan Akari) pada berbatin hal yang sama yaitu _'KAMI-SAMA!'_.

Dan…Set!

"Eh?" Ucap semuanya (Minus Akashi dan Akari).

"Uso desu!" Ucap Akari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menaruh kembali pisau miliknya kedalam sakunya.

"Akari…" Ucap Akashi mengeram.

Semuanya (Minus Akashi dan Akari lagi) pun menghela nafas lega.

"Onii-chan tak perlu marah! Itu kan salah onii-chan sendiri yang dari dulu masih saja mudah dibohongin…Lagipula itu kan sebagai bercandaan kok! Jadi tak perlu marah…" Ucap Akari.

_'Itu sih keterlaluan untuk bercandaan…Tsu.' _Batin Kise.

"Nah, karena sudah tak ada urusan lagi disini…Ayo kita kencan!" Ucap Rei semangat sambil menarik Kise keluar dari sana.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK~!" Teriak Kise sebelum dia sudah tak keliatan lagi.

"Wah! Sepertinya menarik melihat Rei-kun berkencan! Ayo onii-chan kita ikuti mereka!" Ucap Akari semangat.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin.

"Karena sebagai ganti matamu… Onii-chan harus melakukan apa yang kumau selama seminggu penuh ini! Karena itu…Ayo kita ikuti Rei-kun!" Ucap Akari menarik lengan onii- chan nya.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas mengikuti kemauan adiknya itu.

"Wah! Kami juga ikut!" Teriak Momoi dan Momo sambil mengejar Akari dan Akashi.

"Akari-chan! Tunggu aku! Aku juga mau ikut!" Teriak Saaya sambil ikut mengejar Akari, Akashi, Momoi, dan Momo.

"Ah! Kurohime-san! Ini baju maid milikmu ketinggalan!" Ucap Kuroko mengejar Saaya.

"Ya ampun…Apa yang mereka pikirkan sih? Masa harus mengikuti orang yang lagi kencan? Hah…dasar! Sudahlah kita pulang saja dan kau harus menggedongku sampai dirumahku, mengerti?" Ucap Shiro.

"Baiklah…Yukki-chin" Ucap Murasakibara menggedong Shiro dibelakangnya.

"Kyaa! Tinggi sekali!" Teriak Shiro sambil menatap horror kearah bawah.

"Are? Yukki-chin takut ketinggian?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"T-T-Tidak kok! Sudahlah cepat jalan!" Ucap Shiro.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Murasakibara malas.

Sementara Midorima dan Shinji….

"Baka aniki…Ayo kita pulang saja dan ingat dirumah kau tak b-" Ucap Shinji tapi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Midorima.

"Iya…Aku tau baka otouto…" Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan megane nya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun pulang.

Sementara itu Kagami dan Aomine….

"Oi, Kagami…" Panggil Aomine.

"Hm?"

"Mau main basket one on one sama aku gak?"

"Boleh!"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita main di lapangan dekat rumahku."

"Ok."

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan stadion basket tersebut.

** TBC**

**Author's Note: Huff…Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga…Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini *Membungkuk* Disini ceritanya Kagami waktu smp masuk tim Densetsu di Jepang bukan lagi di Amerika,lalu jika ada sesuatu yang salah di cerita ini dimakhlumin saja karena saya masih baru, just don't flame dan tolong jangan lupa untuk review. See you in next chapter! (^_^)/**

**Special thanks to: CelestialxXxAngel she is awesome!**

**Chapter berikutnya: Kencan Dan Stalker !?**

**Preview chapter:**

**"Kubilang….Berikan buku itu Tetsuya!"**

**"EHHH? AKASHI-KUN BERPACARAN DENGAN MIDORIN?!"**

**"Aku lebih takut padamu daripada hantu, tsu!"**

**"Aku mencintaimu…"**

**"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! INI MIMPI BURUK!"**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Kencan Dan Stalker ?

** Team Kiseki No Sedai And Team Densetsu Day**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke<strong>  
><strong>This story is owned by me<strong>  
><strong>Rated: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Generation Miracle x OC<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Humor, Romance<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
><strong>Enjoy It!<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Kencan Dan Stalker !?**

Ditaman bermain Happy Land….

Terlihatlah Kise dengan muka cemberut tengah digandeng oleh Rei.

"Hei idolaku! Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rei dengan ceria kepada Kise.

"Terserah…" Jawab Kise masih dengan muka cemberut.

"Hei! Idolaku! Jangan mukanya cemberut begitu! Ayo tersenyum! Lagipula hari ini aku kan yang telah mengajak dan membeli tiket masuk kita berdua dengan uangku tambah aku tadi sudah 1 jam 5 menit 47 detik menunggu antrian loket taman bermain ini, juga aku akan mentraktir apa saja yang kau mau jadinya kau harus tersenyum senang!" Ucap Rei panjang kali lebar.

_'Bukan itu masalahnya tau! Tsu.' _Batin Kise kesal.

"Iya! Iya! Tsu…" Ucap Kise pasrah.

"Nah, bagus! Sekarang kita kesana!" Ucap Rei menunjuk roller coaster.

"Hah!?" Ucap Kise sambil menatap roller coaster itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Ayo, idolaku!" Ucap Rei semangat sambil menarik tangan Kise dengan paksa.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Kise.

Sementara itu di beberapa meter dibelakang Kise dan Rei terlihatlah 6 orang yang tengah mengikuti Kise dan Rei.

"Ano…" Celetuk Kuroko.

"Hm? Kenapa Kuroko-san?" Tanya Saaya.

"Umm…Kenapa aku juga harus mengikuti Kise-kun bersama pacar barunya seperti kalian lakukan sekarang ini? Bukankah ini tidak baik?"

"Ehehehe….Tapi Bukankah ini menyenangkan, Kuroko-san?"

"Uh…Tapi mengikuti orang lagi kencan kan gak baik apalagi kalau sesama teman sangat tak baik…"

"Mou! Tetsu-kun jangan berkata seperti itu! Walaupun tak baik tapi ini sangat menyenangkan!" Ucap Momoi dengan mulut yang dikerucutin.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengusulkan ide ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku…" Ucap Akari.

"Eh? Akari-san yang mengusulkan ide ini?" Ucap Kuroko tak percaya.

"Ya! Habisnya ini sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi kalau yaoi!" Ucap Akari semangat.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kalian ini…." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yap! Kami…" Ucap Akari.

"Ini…" Ucap Momo.

"Sebenarnya…" Ucap Momoi.

"Adalah…" Ucap Saaya.

"FUJOSHI!" Teriak Akari, Momo, Momoi, Saaya serempak.

"Sudah kuduga…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menghela nafas.

Sementara Akashi yang sedari tadi diam hanya menghela nafas.

"Mitte! Mitte! Kami sudah membuat komik yaoi nya loh! Kalau kau mau beli silakan hubungin nomor ini dan nanti akan kami antar pesanannya secara langsung dan cepat atau kau bisa membelinya di kami langsung! Selain itu ada komik-komik yaoi lainnya, juga kalau kau membeli 10 komik yaoi ini nanti bonus 1 jepretan foto yaoi yang kami ambil diam-diam! Kalau kau berminat buruan belinya sebelum kehabisan karena komik ini sangat laku loh!" Ucap Momo sambil mempromosiin komik buatan dirinya berserta buatan Akari, Momoi, dan Saaya.

_'Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada banyak orang yang suka dengan komik seperti ini…' _Batin Kuroko sambil sweat drop melihat komik yaoi yang sedang di promosiin oleh Momo.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko membelalakkan matanya dan…Dan…Dan…(Reader:"Woi cepetan dong!" Princess:"Penasaran? Mau bayar berapa?" *Ditendang Reader*)

"T-Tidak mungkin….I-I-Ini kan…" Ucap Kuroko terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau lihat Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekat kearah Kuroko karena penasaran.

"Eh? S-Sebaiknya Akashi-kun jangan melihat ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil menutup buku komik yang sedang dia baca.

"Berikan buku itu!" Perintah Akashi.

"Tapi ini…" Ucap Kuroko yang langsung dipotong oleh Akashi.

"Kubilang….Berikan buku itu Tetsuya!" Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari saku nya.

Ckriss! Ckriss!

Deg!

"B-Baiklah ini, Akashi-kun…" Ucap Kuroko sambil memberikan buku itu pada Akashi.

Dan Akashi menerima buku tersebut lalu membuka buku itu dan….

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Akashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah.

Akari hanya cengengesan.

Momo tersenyum miris.

Momoi berdoa komat kamit.

Saaya tersenyum paksa.

"Akari…" ucap Akashi dengan nada yang mengerikan beserta dengan aura gelap nya dan semua yang berada didekat Akashi pun mundur 10 langkah (Minus Akari).

"Ya?" Jawab Akari seolah-olah gak berbuat salah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk gambar dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Midorima yang berada dikomik tersebut.

"Ah, itu…Komik doujinshi yang aku buat minggu lalu…" Ucap Akari sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Yang kutanya bukan kapan kau membuatnya tapi kenapa kau membuat aku dan Shintarou sedang berciuman disini?" Ucap Akashi sambil menatap tajam kearah Akari.

"Oh, itu karena waktu itu aku melihat buku album onii-chan dan foto disana kebanyakkan onii-chan bersama laki-laki yang mirip Shinji-kun itu atau lebih tepatnya kakaknya Shinji-kun jadi kupikir onii-chan berpacaran dengan nya jadinya aku membuat komik doujinshi tentang onii-chan bersama pacar onii-chan, bagaimana? Apakah onii-chan menyukainya?" Ucap Akari panjang lebar dengan wajah tampa dosa.

Tiinggg….

Hening….

Tak ada yang bicara seolah-olah waktu dunia berhenti.

.

,

"EHHH? AKASHI-KUN BERPACARAN DENGAN MIDORIN?!" Teriak Momoi beserta dengan hujan lokalnya.

_'Wah, ternyata Akashi-kun itu homo! Hehe…Mulai sekarang aku harus mendekatinya agar aku bisa membuat komik doujinshi darinya!' _Batin Momoi.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Akashi-kun itu berpacaran dengan Midorima-kun…" Ucap Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi dengan tatapan datar nya.

_'Mulai sekarang aku harus menjauhi Akashi-kun agar aku tak tertular virus homo nya!' _Batin Kuroko.

Sementara di kediaman Midorima….

Midorima tengah lagi bersin-bersin.

"Ada apa baka aniki? Kenapa kau bersin-bersin seperti itu? B-Bukan berarti aku memperdulikanmu loh! H-Hanya saja aku cuma heran." Ucap Shinji yang ke tsundere an nya mulai kumat lagi.

"Entalah…Tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku dengan Akashi sedang berciuman, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menggosok hidungnya."

Dan setelah itu di kediaman Midorima pun terdengar suara ledakan tawa yang membahana.

Balik lagi ke taman bermain Happy Land…

"Dengar Akari….Onii-chan mu ini tidak berpacaran dengan orang yang ada difoto album itu atau biasa kupanggil Shintarou, kami hanya sebatas TEMAN saja bukan lebih dari itu." Ucap Akashi yang sengaja diberi penekanan pada kata teman.

"Heee…Sejak kapan onii-chan jadi tsundere seperti Shinji-kun? Ayolah, onii-chan…Ngaku saja kalau kau memang berpacaran dengannya tak perlu ditutupi lagi…" Ucap Akari.

Sementara di kediaman Midorima lagi….

Shinji yang tangah asyik menertawakan aniki nya, tiba-tiba bersin-bersin seperti apa yang dialami aniki nya tadi.

"Ada apa baka ototou? Kenapa kau bersin-bersin seperti itu? B-Bukan berarti aku memperdulikanmu loh! H-Hanya saja aku cuma heran, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Shinji tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok baka aniki…Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang membicarakan ke tsundere an ku…T-Tapi b-bukan berarti aku tsundere loh!" Ucap Shinji yang lagi-lagi ke tsundere an nya kumat.

Sementara Midorima hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang sama tsundere kaya dia sendiri (Princess:"Akhirnya Shintarou-san sadar juga kalau kau itu tsundere." Midorima:"URUSAI!" *melempar author ke dalam ring basket*).

Balik lagi ke taman bermain Happy Land….

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Shintarou!"

"Tidak pasti onii-chan berpacaran dengannya!"

Dan Akashi dan Akari pun mulai berdebat.

"Huff…Lagi-lagi Akari-chan bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun…" Ucap Momoi sambil menatap Akari dan Akashi yang lagi bertengkar.

"Dan lagi sekarang kita sudah ditinggal oleh Ki-chan dan Kiri-chan (Note: Momo selalu memanggil Rei dengan sebutan Kiri-chan dari kata KIRIshima)…Huh!" Ucap Momo sambil mendengus kesal.

"Umm…Kalau gitu bagaimana kita bujuk mereka untuk diam? Kalau mereka gak mau, kita tinggal saja mereka, bagaimana?" Usul Saaya.

"Ide yang bagus tapi siapa yang mau ngebujuk mereka?" Tanya Kuroko.

.

.

Hening….

.

.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara debatan Akashi dan Akari atau orang lain.

.

.

"M-Momo kau saja ya?" Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk Momo.

"Ehh? T-Tapi aku tak pintar dalam ngebujuk orang!" Ucap Momo.

_'Alasan….' _Batin Momoi, Saaya, dan Kuroko secara bersamaan.

"Kalau gitu Hime-chan kau saja ya?" Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk Saaya.

"Eh!? A-Aku juga tak bisa…B-Bagaimana kalau Kuroko-san saja? Lagipula Kuroko-san kan laki-laki jadi laki-laki harus mengalah sama perempuan" Ucap Saaya sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Kuroko pasrah.

Dan terlihatlah Momoi, Momo, dan Saaya tengah berteriak hore. Sementara Kuroko pun berjalan pelan-pelan ke Akashi dan Akari yang tengah berdebat.

"Ano…Akashi-kun…Akari-san…" Celetuk Kuroko ditengah perdebatan Akashi dan Akari.

Akashi dan Akari pun menoleh dengan pandangan maut andalan mereka yang membuat orang disekitarnya langsung bergidik ngeri walaupun begitu Kuroko tetap masih memasang wajah datarnya seolah-olah dia tak takut.

"Akashi-kun dan Akari-san sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar…Kise-kun bersama pacarnya sudah meninggalkan kita loh…" Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

"EHHH!? REI-KUN SUDAH MENINGGALKAN KITA?! " Teriak Akari dan Kuroko hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Ukh, ini gara-gara onii-chan sih!" Ucap Akari sambil mendengus kesal.

"Apa? Kau bilang ini salahku? Tidak bukan aku…Tapi kau Akari! Kaulah yang salah! Aku ini selalu menang jadi aku selalu benar…" Ucap Akashi.

"Heh, menang? Tadi saja kau baru saja kalah onii-chan…Apanya yang selalu menang?" Ucap Akari dengan nada mengejek.

"Akari…" Ucap Akashi menggeram dan hampir saja Akashi mau melempar gunting merah kesayangannya itu ke Akari tapi untunglah disana ada Kuroko yang menghentikannya.

"Akashi-kun sudahlah…Disini banyak orang yang lewat jadi jangan buat keributan ditengah kerumunan orang seperti ini…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Huh! Kau benar Tetsuya…Akari kita tunda dulu pertarungannya nanti dirumah kita lanjutkan…" Ucap Akashi sambil memasukkan gunting merahnya itu.

"Terserah apa kata onii-chan…Yang jelas sekarang ayo kita ikuti Rei-kun! Ayo kita ke roller coaster!" Ucap Akari semangat dan menyeret Akashi yang diikuti oleh Kuroko, Momoi, Momo, dan Saaya.

Ditempat Kise dan Rei…

Kise dan Rei sekarang sudah duduk ditempat duduk roller coaster tersebut

Kise tengah menatap rintangan roller coaster yang ada didepannya dan bisa dibilang sangat ekstrim sekali.

_'Aku akan mati, tsu…' _Batin Kise sambil menatap horror rintangan roller coaster itu.

"Ada apa idolaku? Dari tadi kau diam terus apa ada masalah?" Tanya Rei.

"A-" Ucap Kise yang tapi terpotong dengan perkataan Rei.

"Oh! Roller coaster nya sudah jalan!" Ucap Rei girang.

"TIDAAAAAKKK! AKU AKAN MATI KARENA SAKIT JANTUNGAN! KIRA TOLONG HIDUPKAN AKU DENGAN LIFE NOTE! BUKAN DEATH NOTE! TSU!" Teriak Kise.

Sementara Rei hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kira? Life Note? Death Note? Apaan tuh? T-Tunggu jangan-jangan Kira itu…KIRA ITU PACARMU!? TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Rei frustrasi sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sementara di fandom sebelah…

Raito Yagami yang tengah lagi santai menulis nama-nama penjahat dibuku Death Note nya tiba-tiba dia bersin-bersin.

"Ada apa Raito? Kok kamu bersin-bersin?" Tanya Ryuk kepo.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakan kegantenganku dan juga sekaligus ada yang membicarakan kalau aku berpacaran dengan seseorang dengan rambut pirang!" Ucap Raito sambil mencak-mencak sekalian juga narsis.

Sementara Ryuk yang mendengar itu tertawa sambil berguling-guling tak jelas hasilnya dia malah keselek sama apel yang dia makan sendiri.

Balik ke fandom semula…

Rei masih tetap bingung dengan kata-kata absurd dari Kise tadi sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau orang yang duduk disebelahnya (Baca: Kise) yang sudah sekarat dan mau pingsan.

*Yak, mari kita doakan nasib Kise yang tengah melewati rintangan roller coaster yang super ekstrim itu dan seseorang tolong beritahu Rei apa yang dimaksud Kira, Life Note, dan Death Note.*

Sementara itu…Para stalker Kise dan Rei…

"Uwooo…Sepertinya mereka terlihat sedang bersenang-senang…" Ucap Saaya sambil memperhatikan Kise dan Rei dengan teropong yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh? Hime-chan dari mana kau mendapatkan teropong itu?" Tanya Momoi.

"Oh, ini teropong ini tadi kupinjam dari Kuroko-san…" Ucap Saaya.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun? Loh, memang sejak kapan kau bawa teropong, Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah, itu aku pinjam dari lelaki yang ada disana…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk seseorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu.

"TIDAK! KEMANA TEROPONGKU!? KENAPA BISA MENGHILANG!?" Teriak laki-laki itu sambil mencari-cari teropongnya yang menghilang.

"Err…Tetsu-kun sepertinya waktu kau meminjam teropongnya dia tak melihatmu karena kau menggunakan misdirection mu…" Ucap Momoi sweatdrop melihat laki-laki itu sedang mencari teropong miliknya yang padahal sekarang ada ditangan Saaya.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Lain kali jangan pakai misdirection mu waktu sedang meminjam barang pada orang lain, Tetsuya…" Ucap Akashi.

"Kalau gitu kau harus meminta maaf padanya walaupun kau sudah bilang meminjamnya, Tetsu-kun…Eh, bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti onee-chan?" Ucap Momo.

Kuroko hanya mengganguk dan dia pun berjalan mengarah laki-laki itu yang sedang mencari teropongnya dan waktu Kuroko memanggilnya, laki-laki itu kaget seperti orang lagi melihat hantu karena tadi dia tak merasa ada seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"HUWAAA! S-S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISANA!?" Teriak laki-laki itu.

"Aku baru ada disini kok…" Ucap Kuroko.

"L-Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu takut-takut didepannya ini adalah hantu.

Dan Kuroko pun langsung meminta maaf karena sudah mengambil teropong milik laki-laki tersebut (Walaupun Kuroko sudah bilang mau meminjamnya tadi) tapi akhirnya dia dimaafkan dan diperbolehkan untuk meminjamnya.

Sementara Akari tengah diam menatap Kuroko dengan intens dan memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Ternyata benar dugaanku…Dia mirip sekali dengannya…Aku tak percaya kalau onii-chan memiliki anggota yang bisa mirip dengan salah satu anggota timku… Kalau begini timku dan tim onii-chan bisa seimbang…' _Batin Akari.

"Akari-chan!" Teriak Saaya menyadari Akari dari pemikirannya.

"Ya?" Ucap Akari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok… Bukan hal yang penting…"

Saaya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Akari dengan pandangan menyelidik tapi sia-sia ia melakukannya karena dari manapun dia melihat Akari dia tak dapat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis bersurai merah itu. Saaya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya, sudah…Ngomong-ngomong Kiri-kun (Note: Saaya selalu memanggil Rei dengan Kiri-kun yang berasal dari yah, sama deh penjelasnya kaya Momo, aku malas buat nulisnya lagi *Diracuni para reader*) dan pacarnya sudah turun dari roller coasternya loh!" Ucap Saaya.

"APA!? Kalau gitu, ayo kita ikuti mereka lagi!" Ucap Akari kembali semangat sementara yang lain hanya mengikuti Akari dan Kuroko sudah mengembalikan teropong itu ke pemiliknya dan berterima kasih setelah itu baru dia menyusul yang lain.

Sementara Kise dan Rei…

"Ukh…Rasanya aku mual…Tsu…" Ucap Kise yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan.

"Bertahanlah idolaku! Aku akan segera membelikanmu air! Kau duduk disini saja!" Ucap Rei sambil membantu Kise unutk duduk dibangku yang panjang dan segera berlari ke stand minuman terdekat dari dirinya.

_'Lain kali aku tak akan naik roller coaster lagi, dan sekarang terlebihnya lagi… _Batin Kise.

Lalu Kise langsung celingak-celinguk.

_'Aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku atau itu hanya perasaanku saja ya, tsu…' _Batin Kise sambil merasa was-was.

"Idolaku ini minumannya!" Ucap Rei sambil menyodorkan minuman air mineral itu ke Kise.

"Arigatou, tsu…" Ucap Kise menerima minuman tersebut dan segera menegaknya hingga tinggal setengah sementara Rei hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Rei.

"Ya, sedikit, tsu…" Ucap Kise.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan kan?"

"Ya…"

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita jalan kembali."

Kise hanya menggaguk dan dia kembali berjalan kembali bersama Rei.

Sementara para stalker Kise dan Rei…

"KYAAA! KIRI-CHAN SUNGGUH ROMANTIS SEKALI!" Teriak Momoi histeris.

"BENAR! Seorang seme membantu seorang uke waktu sang uke lagi kesusahan! ADUH ROMANTIS BANGET!" Ucap Momo.

"KYAAA! BENAR-BENAR ROMANTIS!" Teriak Momoi dan Momo bersamaan dan Akashi bersama Kuroko hanya sweat drop melihatnya.

_'Apanya yang romantis?' _Batin Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan tak mengerti jalan pemikiran Momoi dan Momo.

Sementara Akari dan Saaya…

"Wah, sepertinya ini bisa buat bahan doujinshi kita, Akari-chan!" Bisik Saaya.

"Benar! Mulai sekarang aku akan membuat doujinshi tentang Rei-kun dangan pacarnya itu!" Bisik Akari balik.

Dan mereka pun tertawa cekikikan dan membuat Akashi dan Kuroko kembali sweatdrop.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau adikmu Akashi-kun bisa segila begitu dengan hal begituan sampai-sampai dia jadi terlihat aneh…" Ucap Kuroko datar dan perkataan itu hanya membuat Akashi diam tak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kalah berdebat dengan Kuroko padahal biasanya ia pasti selalu menang dalam debat apapun dan Akashi mulai berpikir hari ini dia terus kalah, tadi kalah dalam bermain basket melawan tim Densetsu, sekarang ia kalah dengan Kuroko dalam perdebatan, apakah dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya? Apakah ini karena dia sering melempar gunting jadinya dewi fortuna sedang menghukumnya, kah?

_'Akari kau baru saja mempermalukan keluarga Akashi terhadap orang lain…Ayah pasti akan marah kalau sampai tau ini…' _Batin Akashi facepalm.

Sementara itu dikuburan, kakek moyang keluarga Akashi sedang menungging tak jelas di dekat kuburannya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Oke balik lagi ke taman Happy Land…

"Idolaku, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu dan makan di Maji Burger itu?"

"Ide yang bagus, tsu!" Ucap Kise semangat waktu mendengar kata makan.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Rei sambil menarik tangan Kise.

Kise hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Rei.

"Ah! Mereka masuk ke Maji Burger!" Ucap Saaya.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita masuk juga!" Ucap Akari.

Momoi, Momo, Saaya, dan Kuroko langsung mengganguk sementara Akashi hanya pasrah saja seperti Kise.

Didalam Maji Burger…

"Wah, idolaku ternyata kita punya selera yang sama! Apakah ini takdir?" Ucap Rei dengan mata bilnk blink karena Kise memakan burger yang sama sepertinya.

Sementara Kise hanya memakan burger nya sambil mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Rei. Kise pun memutar bola matanya dengan malas mengarah ke jendela yang ada disebelahnya (Note: Rei dan Kise duduk di posisi tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela dan paling pojok.).

Dan saat Kise lagi mengunyah burger nya tiba-tiba dia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya dia langsung mengucek mata, dan setelah dia mengucek matanya dia kembali melihat kearah jendela lagi dan orang yang membuatnya kaget sudah tak ada lagi disana.

"Ada apa idolaku?"

"Tak apa-apa, tsu."

_'T-Tadi barusan aku melihat Kuroko-chi t-tapi mana mungkin Kuroko-chi ada disini, sih…Pasti hanya perasaanku saja, tsu…' _Batin Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara dimeja tempat duduk para stalker Kise dan Rei…

"APAAA!? TADI KAU HAMPIR KETAHUAN SAMA KI-CHAN!?" Teriak Momoi.

"Ya…Makanya aku menggunakan misdirection ku, dan untungnya Kise-kun tak curiga." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyesap Vanilla Milkshake yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibeli.

"Syukurlah tak ketahuan…" Ucap Momoi sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, mereka mulai bergerak dan…MEREKA KEARAH SINI!? I-INI GAWAT!" Ucap Saaya.

"Momo-chan kau bawa benda itu, kan?" Tanya Akari dengan cepat.

"Ya!"

"Cepat keluarkan!"

"Baik!" Ucap Momo mengerti dan segera mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

.

.

"Make up dan wig rambut?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya! Ini buat penyamaran!" Ucap Momo.

"Kuroko-san kau tak perlu berdandan, sekarang kau cukup memakai misdirection mu agar tak terlihat oleh Kiri-kun! Cepat!" Ucap Saaya.

"Baik." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggunakan misdirection nya dan dia pun menghilang.

Dan Saaya dan Momoi, dan Momo langsung mengambil alat make up dan wig rambut tersebut dan segera menyamar. Sementara Akari dia mengeluarkan 2 topi dan sebuah 2 penutup mata dari tasnya. Akari langsung memakai salah satu dari 2 topi tersebut dan 2 penutup mata tersebut dengan cepat dan dia menggerai rambutnya (Note: Akari selama ini selalu menguncir rambutnya, kalau kalian penasaran seperti apa tampang Akari, kalian cari aja di Google tentang Kurosaki Mea dari Anime To Love Ru, seperti itulah Akari… Tapi matanya Heterochrome, sebelah kanannya warna matanya kuning dan sebelah kirinya warnanya merah, yah warnanya kebalikkan dari Akashi, deh.).

Setelah Akari selesai dengan penyamarannya dia melihat kearah onii-chan nya yang duduk disebelahnya dan dia terkejut waktu melihat onii-chan nya masih santai-santai saja sambil meminum minumannya dengan tenang tampa melakukan penyamaran atau bersembunyi, padahal Kise sama Rei sudah mau mendekat kearah mereka jarak Kise dan Rei dengan Akashi dkk tinggal 5 meja lagi.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau masih santai-santai saja?"

"…Buat apa aku harus berdandan seperti itu? Itu hanya akan membuat harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou hancur." Ucap Akashi sambil masih tenang.

Akari hanya mendengus kesal dan dia pun melihat kebelakang dan Kise sudah melewati meja ketiga dari barisan meja yang sedang didudukinya.

Akari menghela nafas. "Maaf onii-chan…"

"Ap-!?"

Akari langsung segera menarik tangan Akashi sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya dan segera membedakkin muka Akashi tampa izin pemilik muka tersebut.

"Uhuk! Aka-Uhuk! Ri henti-Uhuk! Uhuk! Kan!" Ucap Akashi yang perkataannya tak begitu jelas karena dia berbicara disela batukkannya tapi Akari sama sekali tak mengubrisnya, dia masih serius mendandani onii-chan nya.

Setelah dia selesai mendandani onii-chan nya dia segera memakaikan wig rambut berwarna merah yang panjangnya sama seperti rambut Akari, topi dan penutup mata yang tadi dibawanya, penutup mata itu dipakaikan pada mata kuning nya Akashi seperti Akari, jadinya kini Akari dan Akashi terlihat sama seperti anak perempuan yang kembar. Akashi pun langsung melempar death glare kearah Akari tetapi Akari hanya memasang muka tampa dosa.

Kise dan Rei melewati meja Kuroko dkk begitu saja…

Momoi, Momo, Saaya, dan Akari hanya menghela nafas lega.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kise berhenti berjalan dan berbalik lagi dan berhenti ditempat Kuroko dkk.

"Ada apa idolaku?" Tanya Rei sambil mendekati Kise.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kok merasakan aura nya Akashi-chi dari sini, ya? Tsu."

DEG!

"Tapi tak mungkin Akashi-chi ada disini ya? Habis yang duduk disinikan perempuan semua lagipula mana mungkin Akashi-chi mau berdandan jadi perempuan, ya? Haha…" Ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan sekali lagi, Momoi, Momo, Saaya, dan Akari hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kok dia pakai baju laki-laki ya?" Tanya Kise dengan polos sambil menunjuk Akashi.

Tinggg…

.

.

"Err… Dia ini… sedang lagi cosplay, ya! Dia lagi sedang cosplay! Hahaha…" Ucap Momo sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau gitu aku minta maaf ya, kalau tidak sopan dan maaf sudah mengganggu, ya…Tsu" Ucap Kise.

"I-Iya tak apa-apa kok…" Ucap Akashi yang suaranya agak difeminin gitu.

Setelah itu, Kise dan Rei pun keluar dari Maji Burger.

Dan Akashi dkk langsung segera menghapus make up mereka dan melepas alat penyamaran mereka dan setelah mereka membereskan barang-barang make up dan wig rambut milik Momo dan topi dan penutup mata milik Akari, mereka segera menyusul Kise dan Rei dengan cepat.

"Nah, sekarang kita kesitu!" Ucap Rei sambil menunjuk wahana permainan rumah hantu.

"NAAAANIIIII!?" Teriak Kise sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ayo idolaku~" Ucap Rei sambil menarik tangan Kise.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! KIRA TOLONG TULISKAN NAMAKU DIBUKU LUCKY NOTE! (Mana ada aho… -_-)" Teriak Kise yang tengah diseret oleh Rei.

Sementara di fandom sebelah lagi…

"Saya L." Ucap seseorang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang berantakan yang ada dibelakang Raito.

_'Ma-Mana mungkin…Orang ini ngomong apa sih?! L tidak mungkin mengaku seperti ini…Aku sudah menduga kalau dia memang aneh, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan?' _Batin Raito.

DRR…

_'Ga-Gawat! Jangan gemetaran! Kalau dia benar-benar L…. Yang penting, aku harus bersikap wajar sebagai Raito I'm a gay, eh, salah maksudku Raito Yagami, anak Soichiro I'm a g- Eh, Yagami…' _Batin Raito.

Dan Raito pun membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan L.

"Kalau itu benar, berarti kau or-HUATSYIMM!" Ucap Raito yang tapi tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ada apa Yagami-kun? Apakah kau gugup karena bertemu dengan saya? Sampai-sampai kau bersin?" tanya L kepo.

"T-Tidak ak-" Ucap Raito tapi langsung terpotong dengan perkataan L.

"Maaf Yagami-kun kalau ini tiba-tiba…Tapi sebenarnya saya curiga kalau Yagami-kun…" Ucap L memberi jeda.

_'Apa? Dia curiga apa? Apakah dia curiga aku ini GANTENG?' _Batin Raito narsis tambah ngaco.

"Mungkin adalah Kira…" Lanjut L.

_'L KUSO!' _Batin Raito.

"Ahaha…Aku Kira?" Tanya Raito.

"Awalnya kecurigaan saya hanya 5% tapi karena Yagami-kun tadi gugup waktu aku berkenalan jadi kemungkinan kau Kira jadi bertambah menjadi 10%" Ucap L dengan seenaknya.

"T-Tadi aku tidak gugup dan aku bukan Kira!" Ucap Raito.

"Benarkah Yagami-kun? Tapi tadi kau bersin berarti itu pertanda kau sedang gugup" Ucap L yang rada-rada tak masuk akal. *Apa hubungannya kalau bersin bisa jadi pertanda gugup?*

"AKU TIDAK GUGUP!" Teriak Raito.

_'L KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! DAN SIAPA YANG MEMBICARAKAN KEGANTENGANKU DISAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT!? KUUUUUSSSOOOOOO!' _Batin Raito yang masih sempat-sempatnya bisa narsis.

_'Hehe…Manusia memang menarik!' _Batin Ryuk.

Kembali ke fandom semula…

Terlihatlah Kise dengan muka yang terlihat seperti lagi nahan boker selama setahun *EMANGNYA ADA!?* ralat… Maksudnya muka yang terlihat kusut dan dia lagi melihat rumah yang terlihat sangat angker itu.

"Ada apa idolaku? Kok, mukamu terlihat kusut? Juga kenapa kakimu terlihat bergetar?"

"A-Aku…" Ucap Kise terbata-bata.

Dan tiba-tiba Rei menjentikkan jarinya dan dia berkata "Aku tau!"

Kise memandang Rei dengan bingung " Apa maksudmu, tsu?"

"Kau pasti lagi nahan boker kan?"

GUBRAAKKKK!

Kise pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan berbatin _' Emangnya gayaku kaya orang lagi nahan boker, tsu?'_

"BUUUUUKAAAAANNNNN!" Teriak Kise.

"Ah, sudah giliran kita untuk masuk! Ayo idolaku!" Ucap Rei semangat sambil menyeret Kise.

"NOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Teriak Kise dengan bahasa inggris yang agak medhok dan orang yang menontonnya hanya sweatdrop termasuk Akashi, Kuroko, Akari, Saaya, Momoi, dan Momo.

"Semuanya…" Ucap Akari.

"Ya?" Ucap Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi, Momo, dan Saaya.

"Kita akan masuk ke rumah hantu itu juga…"

"Oh, masuk ke rumah hantu, ya?" Ucap Saaya.

.

.

"NAAAAANNNNOOODDDAAAYYYOOO! Eh, salah maksudnya NAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIII!?" Teriak Momoi, Momo, dan Saaya.

Sementara di kediaman Midorima...

"Huatsyimm!" Bersin Midorima.

"Baka aniki...Dari tadi kau terus bersin apa ada yang membicarakan mu lagi?" Tanya Shinji.

"Sepertinya begitu...Tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang meniru-niru cara bicaraku, nanodayo..."

"Pffftt...Baka aniki...Mana ada orang yang akan meniru-niru kata nanodayo mu itu! Pffftt..." Ucap Shinji sambil menahan ketawa nya.

"URUSAI! Nanodayo..."

Balik lagi ke taman bermain Happy Land...

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akari.

"A-Aku tak bisa Akari-chan…" Ucap Saaya sambil gemetaran.

"A-Aku juga tak bisa…" Ucap Momoi sambil memasang muka horror.

"Aku takut!" Ucap Momo sambil memeluk Momoi.

"Tidak, kalian juga harus masuk!" Perintah Akashi dengan absolut.

"Eh? T-Tapi Aka-" Ucap Momoi tapi langsung dipotong oleh Akashi.

"Satsuki, Perintahku ini…" Ucap Akashi

Momoi menghela nafas dan berkata " Absolut…"

"Ingat itu baik-baik!" Ucap Akashi.

Sementara didalam rumah hantu…

Kise tengah gemetaran dan sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kuat karena takut, dia terus menggandeng lengan Rei yang kanan dengan erat.

Sementara Rei, dia sama sekali tak takut dengan hantu malah dia terlihat senang sekali karena keenakan lengannya dipegang oleh idola tercintanya itu *Ternyata dia modus*.

"Ada apa idolaku? Apakah kau takut? Sampai-sampai terus menggandeng lenganku…" Tanya Rei sambil terkekeh melihat Kise tengah ketakutan.

"Aku lebih takut padamu daripada hantu, tsu!" Ucap Kise dengan jujur dan dia segera cepat-cepat melepas lengan Rei dan memberi jarak antara dia dengan Rei.

"Haha…Leluconmu itu cukup lucu idolaku." Ucap Rei tertawa kecil.

_'Ini bukan lelucon tau! Ini benar-benar FAKTA! Tsu.' _Batin Kise.

Sementara Kuroko dkk…

"Onee-chan aku takut!" Ucap Momo sambil memeluk onee-chan nya dengan erat.

"Onee-chan juga takut!" Ucap Momoi sambil membalas memeluk Momo dengan erat.

Sementara Saaya hanya terus berjalan sambil gemetaran sampai tiba-tiba…

Tuk..Tuk..

Ada yang menyentuh bahunya…

DEG!

Saaya pun menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Saaya langsung ngibrit lari dari sana sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Loh? Kurohime-san? Kok lari?" Tanya Kuroko kebingungan.

"Ya, jelas dia akan lari Tetsuya-kun…Eh, itu namamu kan? Bolehkan aku panggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja…Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kurohime-san lari? Aku kan hanya ingin memberinya lampu senter ini…" Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat kearah lampu senter yang tengah dia genggam dan entah sejak kapan sudah dia genggam.

"…Tentu saja dia takut…Kau memberikan lampu senter itu sambil Manyalakannya dan menyorot ke arah mukamu dari bawah, jelas dia takutlah…" Ucap Akari.

"Souka…Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun dimana?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Onii-chan ada disana, tuh!" Ucap Akari sambil menunjuk Akashi yang tengah memamerkan gunting merah itu kepada 2 hantu yang sangat bernasib sial itu.

"…" Kuroko hanya sweatdrop tambah cengo sampai-sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihat Akashi yang sedang memerintahkan sesuatu kepada 2 hantu malang tersebut sementara 2 hantu tersebut sedang sujud menyembah Akashi.*Ini mah terbalik harusnya hantu yang menakuti, yang ini malah hantunya dibuat takut, Akashi kau sungguh mengerikan…*.

Skip time…

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Akhirnya bisa keluar juga, tsu…" Ucap Kise yang tengah ngos-ngosan karena dia habis dikejar oleh hantu zombie jadi-jadian.

"Idolaku…Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" Ucap Rei dengan muka serius.

"Hah? Apa itu, tsu?"

"Sebenarnya…" Ucap Rei memberi jeda.

"Sebenarnya apa, tsu?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

"Err…Bisakah kau ulangi lagi? Sepertinya tadi aku tak mendengarnya, tsu…" Ucap Kise sambil ragu-ragu akan hal yang tadi dia dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Hyusssh… *Suara angin lewat*

Semuanya terdiam bahkan Kise maupun Rei tak ada yang berbicara dan orang-orang yang awalnya melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing kini telah mengerumbungi Rei dan Kise, begitupun Kuroko dkk yang baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Idolaku…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku sudah mengisi kertas formulir pernikahan kita tinggal kau tanda tangani saja." Ucap Rei sambil memperlihatkan kertas formulir pernikahan pada Kise.

"NANI!?" Teriak Kise tak percaya.

"UWWOOO! SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHAN KALIAN!" Teriak para orang-orang yang tengah mengerumbungi Rei dan Kise.

"Hiks…Ternyata Kise-kun sudah ada pacar…" Ucap salah satu fan girl Kise, sebut saja si A, dan terlihatlah A tengah merengek tak jelas.

"Benar…Apalagi pacarnya itu laki-laki lagi…Ternyata selama ini Kise-kun itu gay…HUWAAA! KISE-KUN JAHAT SEKALI DIRIMU ITU! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU TAK MEMBALAS CINTAKU INI! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI!" Ucap salah satu fangirl Kise lagi, sebut saja si B, dan terlihatlah B tengah berteriak-teriak gaje yang rada-rada lebay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada sebelah kiri nya.

"Kise-kun…Jadi selama ini kau menyukai seorang laki-laki? Huh! Sia-sia saja aku menyukai dirimu!" Ucap salah satu fangirl Kise lagi, sebut saja si C, dan terlihatlah C tengah mending's kesal.

"Kise-kun ternyata seorang gay!" Ucap salah satu fangirl Kise lagi, sebut saja si D, dan terlihatlah D tengah menunjuk-nunjuk Kise dengan nada seperti seorang istri tengah memegorki suaminya yang tengah berselingkuh.

"T-Tidak ini semua salah paham! Tsu." Ucap Kise.

"BOHONG!" Ucap si A, B, C, dan D.

"Tidak ak-" Ucap Kise yang tapi dipotong oleh Rei.

"Asal kalian tau saja, bahwa idolaku ini sangat mencintaiku dan tidak mencintai kalian, mengerti? Jadi kalian tak perlu lagi menyukai idolaku ini!" Ucap Rei sambil menatap tajam para fans nya Kise. Sementara Kise yang mendengar itu dalam batinnya berkata '_APANYA_ _YANG SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, TSU!?'_ .

"HIIIIII!" Ucap para fans Kise yang ketakutan dan mereka pun langsung ngibrit lari dari sana.

_'TIDAAAAKKKKKK! HANCUR SUDAH SEMUANYA! SEKARANG AKU PASTI AKAN DICAP SEBAGAI MODEL GAY OLEH SEMUANYA! KAMI-SAMA TOLONG BANGUNKAN AKU KALAU INI ADALAH MIMPI! TSU!' _Batin Kise sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri sanking frustrasi nya.

"Kyaaa! Ki-chan akhirnya punya pacar!" Ucap Momoi girang.

"Benar! Dan pacarnya itu Kiri-chan!" Ucap Momo girang juga.

"Hm! Akan kusebarkan kabar baik ini pada yang lain!" Ucap Akari sambil langsung mengetik sesuatu pada hp warna merahnya.

"Aku juga harus memberitahukan berita ini pada yang lain." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengetik sesuatu pada hp nya seperti Akari.

"KYAAA! Aku harus benar-benar membuat doujinshi tentang mereka!" Ucap Saaya semangat.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, Ryouta…" Ucap Akashi…Eh, tunggu seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan KASIHAN!? Apakah segitu mengerikannya Rei sampai-sampai seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan kasihan? Entahlah… Hanya Kami-sama saja yang tau.

"Nah, sekarang cepat kau tanda tangani disini idolaku~" Ucap Rei sambil menunjuk tempat dimana seharusnya Kise tanda tangani.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! INI MIMPI BURUK!" Teriak Kise sampai-sampai terdengar oleh seluruh angkasa (?) dan para penghuni Bumi maupun para alien pun langsung budek seketika yang dikarenakan oleh teriakan Kise yang awalnya sudah cempreng sekarang tambah cempreng lagi.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat bagaimana tanggapan para Kiseki no Sedai (Minus Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, dan Momoi) dan Densetsu (Minus Akari, Momo, Saaya, dan Rei) setelah mereka mendapat sms dari Akari dan Kuroko.

Di lapangan dekat rumah Aomine…

Kagami tengah lagi mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Aomine.

"Oi, Kagami!" Panggil Aomine.

"Hm?" Tanya Kagami.

"Nih!" Ucap Aomine sambil melempar botol minuman air mineral pada Kagami.

"Sankyu!" Ucap Kagami menerima botol minuman air mineral yang diberikan Aomine.

Disaat mereka tengah lagi minum minuman mereka tiba-tiba suara ring tone dari hp mereka masing-masing berbunyi secara bersamaan.

"Hm? Siapa yang mengirim sms, sih?" Ucap Aomine sambil mengecek hp nya.

"Oh, aku juga dapat sms! Eh, ini kan dari Akari…Mau apa dia mengirim sms padaku?" Ucap Kagami sambil mengecek hp nya.

"Eh, ini kan dari Tetsu…Tumben sekali Tetsu mau mengirim sms padaku…" Ucap Aomine sambil mengecek apa isi sms dari Kuroko.

Dan beginilah tulisan sms dari Kuroko dan Akari…

_Minna-san, ada berita yang harus kalian ketahui yaitu, hari ini Kise-kun/Ryouta-kun sedang kencan dengan Kirishima-kun/Rei-kun di taman bermain Happy Land, dan sekarang Kirishima-kun/Rei-kun sedang melamar Kise-kun/Ryouta-kun untuk menikah dengannya. Itu saja yang bisa aku beritakan kepada kalian semua…Kuharap kalian besok jangan lupa untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka berdua._

"Hah? Kise sekarang sedang berkencan dan dilamar oleh Kirishima-kun? Siapa Kirishima-kun? Oi, Kagami kau kenal Kirishima-kun?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ya, dia salah satu anggota klub basket kami, namanya Kirishima Rei…Dia itu yang rambutnya biru sepertimu dan dia memakai kacamata warna merah, dia yang selalu bersama dengan anggota tim mu yang rambutnya blonde itu." Ucap Kagami.

"Oh, dia…" Ucap Aomine yang sudah ingat.

Lalu Kagami pun melihat sms dari Akari lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa Ryouta-kun itu?" Tanya Kagami setelah dia melihat isi sms dari Akari.

"Dia yang kau bilang rambutnya blonde itu, namanya Kise Ryouta." Ucap Aomine.

"Souka…" Ucap Kagami.

"Kagami untuk hari ini sampai disini saja, besok baru kita bermain one-on-one lagi!" Ucap Aomine.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku harus pulang." Ucap Kagami sambil membereskan tas nya.

"Ya…" Ucap Aomine.

Dan Kagami pun pulang ke rumahnya dan Aomine langsung masuk kerumahnya yang sangat dekat dengan lapangan basket itu.

Sementara Midorima dan Shinji…

Midorima dan Shinji yang lagi makan malam dengan tenang tiba-tiba hp mereka berbunyi yang menghancurkan suasana ketenangan tersebut, dan karena mereka kaget hampir saja mereka tadi keselek dengan makanan mereka sendiri.

"Siapa sih yang sms sore-sore begini!?" Ucap Shinji agak kesal karena tadi dia hampir keselek dengan makanan yang tadi dia makan dan itu semua dikarenakan oleh suara ring tone hp nya sendiri.

"Hm? Dari Kuroko? Tumben sekali dia mengirim sms…Apa ada hal yang penting? Nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Ah, dari Akari…Mau apa dia mengirim sms padaku?" Tanya Shinji sambil mengecek isi sms dari Akari.

Setelah Midorima dan Shinji membaca sms tersebut mereka terdiam membeku ditempat mereka masing-masing dengan berbatin hal yang sama _'Temanku seorang gay!?'._

Sementara Murasakibara dan Shiro…

Murasakibara yang sedang memakan persediaan snack milik Shiro tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ring tone hp nya berbunyi begitu pun dengan Shiro.

"Are? Dari Kuro-chin…" Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengecek isi sms dari Kuroko dari hp nya.

"Oh, ini dari Akari-chan…" Ucap Shiro sambil mengecek isi sms dari Akari dari hp nya.

Setelah Murasakibara dan Shiro membaca sms dari Kuroko dan Akari…

"Hee…Apa Kise-chin akan mengudangku ke pesta pernikahannya dan memberiku makanan? Ne, Yukki-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"M-Mana kutahu…Lagipula aku tak menyangka ada juga laki-laki yang mau sama Shima-kun (Note: Shiro selalu memanggil Rei dengan sebutan Shima-kun yang berasal dari kata KiriSHIMA)…Hahhh…Zaman semakin edan saja…" Ucap Shiro sambil menghela nafas.

Balik lagi ke taman bermain Happy Land…

"Hancur sudah hidupku, tsu…" Ucap Kise putus asa sambil terjatuh terduduk.

Lalu dilangit sore ditaman bermain Happy Land, lewatlah seekor burung gagak yang entah terpisah dari kawan-kawannya atau lagi kesasar.

"Aho…Aho…Aho…" Ucap burung gagak tersebut dan lewat bagitu saja bagaikan angin yang berhembus begitu saja.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Yap! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Gomen jika seandainya ceritanya gaje T^T , dan juga jika kalian ingin menanyakan tentang profile OC ku tanyalah lewat PM atau dari review juga bisa, dan sekarang aku sedang membutuhkan OC lain! Nah, sebutkan nama OC nya, ciri-cirinya, hal yang disukai, hal yang dibenci, dan juga hal atau hobinya yang aneh dan menarik dari OC mu! Sehingga bisa menjadi ciri khas nanti di fic ini!**  
><strong>Contohnya: Kurohime Saaya adalah OC. Ciri-ciri nya: Jenis kelaminnya perempuan dan memiliki surai warna oranye ke kuningan, panjang rambutnya sepinggang, dan memiliki mata Golden. Hal yang disukainya: Doujinshi. Hal yang dibencinya: Hantu dan serangga. Hobinya melakukan experimen yang aneh dan membuat penemuan yang tak berguna *Ditendang Saaya*. Dan tempatkan sekolah OC mu, pilihannya antara Teiko atau Densetsu.<strong>

**Batasnya sampai chapter 4.**

**See you in next chapter! (^_^)/**

**Balasan review:**

**Silvia-KI chan: Ini udah lanjut kok.**

**AoKagaKuroLover: Makasih, Ada kok yaoi nya contohnya Rei X Kise, kalau pairing lainnya tunggu di chapter depan ya!**

**CelestialxXxAngel: Yosh! Makasih!**

**Special thanks to: Silvia-KI chan, AoKagaKuroLover, and CelestialxXxAngel.**

**Chapter berikutnya: Densetsu Phantom.**

**"Jadi inikah orang yang kau maksud itu, Akari?"**

**"Dia mirip kaya Kuroko-chi, tsu!"**

**"K-Kawaii…"**

**"Demo…Boku wa otoko desu…"**

"**NAAAAANNNNIIII!?"**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
